


An Easter Surprise

by redchemist



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redchemist/pseuds/redchemist
Summary: It is Julie and Christen's first Easter in their new home.  Julie snuck out early to make sure she could surprise Christen on their first holiday.  Cuteness ensues.





	An Easter Surprise

The bed is empty. That was Christen’s first thought when she woke up. The bed is never empty when Christen wakes up. The forward is definitely a morning person. One of her favorite parts of the day is her sunrise yoga. She uses it as her alone time to center herself before her bubbly girlfriend stumbles out of bed. Even on their days off, Christen rises earlier than Julie. The forward knows how much Julie loves her sleep, making it even more puzzling that Julie wasn’t snoring away when Christen woke up. Her brow furrowed in confusion, the older woman got out of bed, stretched, and padded down the hallway of their modest 1 bedroom home. She was searching for her girlfriend. Julie wasn’t found in the living room or kitchen. A quick peak in the garage revealed that the defender wasn’t in their home gym. Christen was running out of places to look. Their car was still parked in the driveway so she couldn’t have gone very far.

Postponing her search momentarily, the older woman ventured back to the kitchen. She was determined to fix herself a cup of coffee. Her favorite coffee mug (a yogi with a rescue pop stretching together) was already under the Keurig and her favorite coffee prepped in the reusable pod. Julie’s thoughtfulness made the forward smile. While the coffee was brewing, Christen racked her brain for where Julie could be. Still without an answer, she sipped her coffee and plotted her next move.

She decided to continue her morning routine. After checking her phone (no messages from Julie), Christen decided that Julie would let her know if she was in trouble. Her phone was tossed on the couch and her yoga mat rolled out. The performing of her morning ritual calmed the dark haired woman. She became lost in the flow of her yoga. Her mind was blissfully free and only focused on her breaths.

The forward was in her final downward dog stretch when Julie returned. The blonde had snuck in the back door to avoid alerting Christen to her arrival. If she managed to pull this surprise off, then her early morning (and leaving a cuddly Christen), would be worth it. Julie kicked off her shoes by the backdoor. She tiptoed across the laundry room and through the kitchen. This would only be the best surprise if Christen was as afar along in her morning routine as the young blonde thought she would be. 

Julie crept inch-by-inch until she was behind her girlfriend and placed the surprise on the floor. Christen was drawn out of her meditation mindset by a wet tongue on her nose. Her green eyes flew open to see a medium sized black and white puppy with floppy ears and a curly tail beneath her. 

“Well hello!” Christen broke into laughter when the puppy continued to give her kisses. Yoga was all but forgotten with a cute puppy in the house. She sat down on the mat and loved on the puppy who eagerly returned her affections. Christen’s shrieks and giggles of joy were infectious and music to Julie’s ears. She couldn’t stop smiling at the pure joy radiating off Christen and the puppy.  
“Jules baby what is this?” The forward questioned her girlfriend once the puppy calmed down and curled up in her lap. 

“It is your Easter present. Ever since we bought the house you’ve been dragging me to shelters to look at dogs. This little gal drew your eye last month but she wasn’t old enough to be adopted out. Now she is old enough to come home. I went and got her this morning.” 

Julie’s attention to detail and planning of this event widened Christen’s grin. They had looked at probably 50 dogs, but Christen remembered this one. The poor puppy was the runt of the litter. The shelter had wanted her to gain some weight before they adopted her out.

“Jules…she’s adorable! And little miss has gotten so big!” The two women laughed when the puppy barked in response, tail thumping against Christen’s leg.

“I’m glad you still like her Chris.” Julie crossed the floor and kissed her girlfriend. The puppy was not impressed and did not enjoy being squished. She barked again.

“Ok ok girl I’m sorry!” Julie scratched the puppy’s ears. “I’ve got all the supplies tucked in the garage in the bins behind the shelf. All she needs from you is a name.”

“We get to name this sweet girl? Hmmm that is tough.” The older woman stared at the puppy’s dark eyes. This was their first family dog – the name had to be perfect. The puppy didn’t have patience and scampered off her lap to explore her new home.

“What about Kaylee?” Christen asked her girlfriend while both watched the puppy investigate the smells of the couch. 

“Well you know I love anything Joss Whedon and especially Firefly! Are you sure?”

“Let’s test it. Kaylee! Come to momma pretty girl.” Christen called to the puppy. Floppy ears perked up at the cheerful voice and she scrambled to turn around on the hardwood floor. She managed and bumbled her way across the floor to the forward. She crawled into her lap and immediately covered Christen’s face in kisses. Christen laughed and loved on the puppy until she calmed down again. Julie was grinning widely when Christen scooted over and leaned her head on her shoulder.

“Kaylee is perfect Julie. Thank you. Best gift ever.”

“I am glad you love her Chris. Now smile!” Julie pulled out her phone and snapped a selfie of the three of them. Christen watched from her shoulder as Julie uploaded it to Instagram, the caption reading: **Our family! Happy Easter everyone! -Chris, JJ, and Kaylee**

Christen couldn’t agree more. This was the start of their family.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Easter and thought I would share it with all of you! (I needed something cheerful after my Red Stars lost) Hopefully you all enjoyed your Easter weekend. As always, please leave your comments and kudos as they make my dark world a little brighter.  
> -Red


End file.
